Magic-Missing piece
by Rina Meunier
Summary: Missing parts of my story 'Magic' Partial mature content!
1. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"Maybe we should go somewhere else."

It was my turn to look puzzled. "What do you mean?"

Data stepped towards his never-used bedroom. Should I do this or rather not? _*Come on, Rina, I know you want to. Who cares if this is your first date? If he wants it as well, where could be the harm?* _

I smiled and looked up at Data. He looked down at me the unstated question in his eyes. I nodded, put my arms around his neck and kissed him. Our lips danced around each other and Data entered the room. "Computer, secure the door."

I moved to kiss his neck. He had chosen a vampire for his mate so he had to live with the consequences. My teeth barely touched his skin and I began to pretend to suck blood out of him.

He put me down. I looked at his raised eyebrows. "Sorry, I just couldn't resist."

_*You are the first guy, who doesn't freak out.*_

I kissed him again and slowly pulled his uniform open. My hands found their way under his undershirt and I ran them over the smooth skin. I pushed the black and yellow suit down his shoulders and hips. Data bent to remove it from his legs as well as his boots and socks. I took the same time to get out of my socks and jeans. My shirt was long enough to cover my underwear. He sat down on the edge of his bed and I on his lap my legs wrapped around his waist. We were kissing fiercely. I stopped to pull his shirt over his head. I let my fingers explore his torso. Data's skin felt different from a human's but in a positive way. I felt the small amount of electric energy from underneath. It intensified the tingling I already felt when he touched me. He tugged at the hem of my sweatshirt. I lifted my arms from their position on his chest over my head. Data removed the shirt revealing black undergarment.

He laid me down on the sheets. He caressed my sides, my belly and traced his hands further up my body. His hands brushed my breasts and made it to my shoulders. His lips moved to my neck and he began to kiss it. My reaction was the same as earlier. Data stole kisses down the right side of my neck, on my collarbone, back to the bottom of my neck and then over my shoulder further down my breastbone. His hand gently slid the strap of my bra halfway down my upper arm. I shivered as he touched my bare breast. He did the same on the other side. He reached around me and unclasped my bra completely. I let it fall to the floor. I was terribly exited. The feeling of Data's breath on my upper chest was intoxicating. His lips reached the top of my left breast followed by his tongue. He cupped and worried the other breast with his hand. My head snapped back. I was panting heavily. Data started kissing, sucking and licking the other side of my chest while his hand moved to the left. His other hand drew light circles on the inside of my thighs. I gasped as I felt him gently rubbing the tender flesh between my legs through the silky fabric of my panties. He took hold of my waistband and carefully divested me of the last piece of clothing. His hand continued the caresses now without anything cushioning the sensations. "You are going to aaaaaaagh!" I exclaimed as Data buried his head between my legs, his tongue imitating his finger's movements. He looked up. "I am going to what?"

I calmed down a bit. "I wanted to say that you are going to drive me out of my mind."

"According to my research that is the point."

I sat up. During another deep kiss I undressed him fully. My left hand was gently scratching his head while the other made its way up his thigh to his crotch. I laid him down and sat astride him. I bent down to lie in full contact with his body. I kissed, licked and sucked his neck again while I moved my pelvis against his. My lips and tongue moved down his upper body briefly tracing his nipples.

I settled between his legs and was about to bent down when he stopped me. "You do not have to do this. I am incapable of feeling pleasure from your efforts."

"I know that. But I want to give you something in return. Sex should be a good experience for both partners. Besides, your sensors are aware of my presence, aren't they? That's enough for me. I want to do this to you unless you want me to stop."

"The sensations are interesting." Data looked curiously at me.

"Shall I continue?" I asked his earlier question only more seductively. "I would like that." was his response. I grinned at the revision of our earlier statements. "Very well." I bent down and caressed his member with my lips and tongue, especially paying attention to the tip. I didn't care that he was quiet through the whole procedure. After a while Data pulled me back up to look into my eyes. "What are you doing?" I asked.

"I wish to proceed with 'driving you out of your mind.'" He stated innocently and put me on my back beside him. He kissed me, his hand moving along the rim of my right ear. He got his lips from mine to my cheek down to my neck. I took a sharp intake of breath. _*Which one of us is the vampire here?*_

My body started to trash. I didn't know if I wanted to get away from his mouth or not.

Data reached my breasts. He got one of my nipples between his lips and began to gently suck and lick it, squeezing the other one with his fingers. He changed to the each opposite breast.

My eyes and lips were shut tightly. I tried desperately not to moan or cry out.

He now kissed my belly shortly dipping his tongue into my navel. Then the space between my hips. My inner thighs. I couldn't withhold a cry of pleasure as I felt him licking my clit.

My hips bucked. I was very close. Data decided that I was ready and slid into me without any resistance. He moved slowly in and out. I had no idea how much more I could handle. I couldn't think straight anymore. It felt like I was coming out of my own skin. Finally I lost myself in ecstasy.

My cries and moans quieted and I relaxed. We separated.

Data watched me as if to find out if I was alright.

"That was amazing!"

* * *

I'm not really great with stories like this, hope you liked it.


	2. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

We were on our way to my cabin. It had worked. It really had worked. I was so relived. I thought I was going to lose him. Our hands touched. I smiled and took Data's hand in mine, rubbing the back of it with my thumb and gently squeezing it. He returned the gesture.

_*I have great plans with you tonight.*_

"You have a good singing voice. What gave you the idea to sing that song for me?"

I grinned. "Caro. She's responsible for my turn-out and the moves I made on the stage, too. She seems to like to put me into situations like this."

"What do you mean?" We stepped into the room.

"She always liked to dress me up, especially when I wanted to meet a guy." I suddenly remembered something and couldn't stop my cheeks from turning into a vivid scarlet.

Data of course noticed it. "Why are you blushing?"

"It's nothing." _*I really hate that accent!* _"I just remembered one of our dress-ups."

"Was it embarrassing for you?"

"Oui."

"What happened?"

"Yeah, Kathi, what happened?" We turned around to see Caro leaning against the wall smirking.

"You know exactly what happened, Caro."

"I do but Data doesn't. Come on, tell him. Or do you want me…"

"You wouldn't dare. And you can't force me to do it."

"That's exactly what you said before the Christmas ball." I flinched.

"Would you please explain? I do not understand."

"We don't have to. I recorded it. We can watch the video."

So we sat around the table and Caro activated the screen.

**There was a corridor with lockers on each side. A group of four girls could be seen. The fifth, Carolin, stood behind the cam. They wore elegant dresses. Three of the girls were dragging the one in a light blue, short dress with silver stilettos, neatly made dark blond/golden hair and carefully set make up around her big ice blue eyes along with them. The blond-Katharina-was struggling desperately. "Please, girls. Let me go. I can't do this. Not with that appearance."**

**"But you will." Sorena, a girl with long brown curls and emerald green eyes and dress, told her from behind.**

**"Stop squirming, Kathi." Verena told her friend to her left, shaking her long blond hair and rolling her brown eyes and straightened her red gown with her free hand.**

**"Yeah, or we'll carry you down there. You aren't that heavy." Carola threatened, leaning forward, brushing Katharina's bare shoulder with her black, curled hair. Her blue eyes were glittering like her dark blue dress. Katharina swallowed hard but let herself being shoved down the stairs and into the gym, where she should meet the boy, who would be her boyfriend for the next six years, for the ball on December 24th 2008. **

I covered my face with both hands. This was so embarrassing. What would Data think of me?

That I was too cowardly to meet a guy on a dance, dressed like that? Caro had left. I carefully looked up. Data looked back at me questionably.

"I cannot find that embarrassing. The dress suited you. You wear much more revealing clothes on our dates."

"I was only 14, ok? I was a really shy girl. My self-confidence isn't that great."

He tilted his head. "But why? You do not look bad."

"Thanks, but that's something I can't know."

"I do not understand."

I took his hand and led him to the mirror. The reflection showed him and my dress, shoes and jewelry.

"Vampires don't have reflections nor can we be seen on photographs. The video was only possible, because I was half-human back there."

Data watched the mirror intensively. Then he began to touch every part of my bare skin. I shivered, feeling the desire in my veins. I took hold of the clasp of his uniform to indicate what I wanted to do.

He understood and we went into the bedroom.

I took of my boots and Data slid the zipper on the back of my dress down. It fell to the floor. I stood there only dressed in dark red panties and strapless bra, glancing seductively into his eyes and slowly began to remove my earrings and bracelets.

"You are also beautiful, I might add." Data studied my body with interest. "Why did you choose me?"

"That's easy to answer. I did it because I love you. You are too critical with yourself. I'm really glad that you are my boyfriend."

"I am sorry. I did not mean to hurt your feelings when I did what I did. This kind of relationship is new to me. Do you forgive me?"

"Of course I do. Never forget: I want YOU!" I laid my arms around him and whispered into his ear: "So desperately." I undressed him down to his briefs, lied down flat on the mattress and pulled him on top of me, my feet crossed behind his back. I kissed him, my tongue exploring his mouth and playing with his. Data responded with giving me a subtle push with his hips. I sighed. I put my hands everywhere I could touch him. "I love the feeling of your skin against mine." We rolled on our sides.

"In that case, we should increase the skin to skin contact." He opened the clasp on the front of my bra. (I had hoped for this ending and prepared everything.) He traced his hands all over my upper body.

I squirmed lightly. "How does it feel?"

"It tickles. But in a very arousing way ngghhhhh!"

Data looked up almost amused. "Your ear and neck really are sensitive." He brought his mouth back on my neck.

"I told you." I giggled. His light touches on my belly, sides and chest nearly sent me on edge.

He kissed my shoulders and travelled further down. I dug my nails into his hair as he started nibbling on my nipples. A gasp escaped my lips.

"Will I get a chance to return the favor?"

"Next time. I wish to learn your body and how to awake certain feelings."

"You're on a good way."

He kissed and licked his way from my breasts down my belly to my waistband. Data slowly slid my underwear down my legs. His hand began to rub the even more sensitive areas of my body.

My breathing got shallow. He gently pushed my legs more apart and burrowed his head between them. My head snapped back. I had reached the edge and felt the orgasm ripping through my body.

Data got out of his own underwear and came up to kiss me. He glided his erection along my clit and then slid into me. We rocked against each other. Long, strong yet gentle strokes. After another orgasm, Data laid beside me. I had had enough for one day.

"You know how to treat a woman. You shouldn't worry about me being a princess. You are better than every Puvlagonian prince." I smiled encouraging. "You are my prince."

I gave him a tender kiss on his lips. "I don't know what I did to deserve you."

"It would take too long to tell you every single point."

I laughed and messed up his hair. "You're beautiful and precious. Just perfect, Data."

"Thank you. That is my opinion about you as well, sweetheart."

I shook my head at the pet name, smirking.

"Merci and you're welcome, baby."


	3. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

He led me to his room.

The lights were dim and there were candles everywhere. I smelled cinnamon.

"Data, that's… amazing."

"Do you like it?"

"How did you know that I like candlelight?"

"During my studies I found out that most women like romantic elements. You might be not human but I have observed that your reactions to certain things are similar to a human's."

I had to suppress a grin._ *My family would consider that an insult.*_

"What do you mean with 'certain things'?"

For an answer Data reached around me and slowly traced his fingertips down my spine.

I jerked up with a strangled squeak.

"Caro told me that it is not usual for a vampire to be ticklish."

I got my breathing under control. "You haven't prepared this to tickle me, right?"

"Not entirely. But you yourself told me that it 'feels nice' and that it has an arousing effect on you. I find your reactions intriguing and as I said I am well inclined to touch you."

"Something we have in common. I too can't keep my hands by myself."

I slid one hand over his shoulder, up his neck, into his hair and gently scratched.

Data closed his eyes and even leaned into my hand. "You seem to enjoy that."

He opened his eyes and looked at me. "It is a new experience. Every other woman was reluctant to touch me more than necessary. I am curious about the sensations."

We went to his bedroom and laid down, his head resting on my chest and my fingers running through his hair. I gently pushed some strands of his now messy hair out of his face. My hand reached lower tracing the contours of his ear and jaw, tenderly stroking his cheek and lips.

I kissed him lightly and he responded with the same tenderness.

I moved from his lips to his cheek along his jawline to his ear.

Data's eyes were still shut and he wore an almost contented expression. My tongue caressed his ear and my hands started massaging his shoulders and chest. I slowly undid the zipper of his uniform and slid one hand inside and beneath the undershirt. "Your heart beats really fast."

He seemed confused and worried. "My systems must undergo a few changes. I can start the process consciously, however this time I did not. Perhaps it is a malfunction."

I smiled knowingly. "Or perhaps my efforts have an effect on you. Is it necessary for you to start the changes consciously or can you get 'aroused' by a woman's touch?"

"I do not know. This is the first time I did not activate the program. You are the first who wants to touch me like this."

"I can't see why. Your skin is soft and delightful to touch and kiss. Don't worry. A fast pulse is a typical human reaction."

I took his face in both hands and kissed him, tenderly at first and then more passionately, my tongue seeking his.

"Perhaps we should remove our clothing."

"Good idea." We stood up.

I watched Data getting out of his already open suit, socks and shoes. I removed my footwear and came closer to undress him fully. I let him open my uniform and pull the undershirt over my head. I pushed him back down on the bed and began to caress every inch of his body with my hands, lips and tongue.

Even Data had spots which were more sensitive than others. There were the typical ones for a man and the ones typical for an android. The skin around his panels and especially around his switch had more sensors underneath.

After a while Data took me by the wrists and pinned me down next to him.

I looked up at him wide-eyed. "W-what are you doing?"

He let go of my hands and looked down at me with concern. "Are you alright?"

"O-oui. I just didn't expect this. No man has done this since…" I broke off and lowered my lashes in slight embarrassment.

"I am sorry. I did not mean to frighten you."

I calmed down and sat up to look into his eyes. "It's ok. Really. I know you wouldn't do something like this." I smiled reassuringly. "I trust you and…" I blushed. "I liked that, somehow."

Data heaved a sigh of relieve. _*How well he imitates human behavior.*_

"I hoped you might. I want to try something with you."

I raised a brow and then noticed the wrist cuffs attached to each side of the bed. Data had a scarf in his hand. I smirked mischievously. "Tied up and blindfolded, huh? Sounds interesting." At his questioning and a bit hopeful look I nodded and took the scarf. "I'm in, but you have to help me with this."

"Certainly. Do not worry. I have no intention in harming you. I will stop immediately if you ask me to." He carefully placed the scarf over my eyes and tied the ends together at the back of my head. "I want you to keep your underwear on for the first part. It would be helpful if you could slide the straps of your bra from your shoulders."

"Won't be necessary. There are clasps in the middle of each one."

I felt Data's hand on my shoulder examining one strap. I could hear a small clicking noise.

"Intriguing."

I fumbled around 'till I felt Data's knee under my hand and patted it. "We will have a lot of time for you to figure out all kinds of 21st-century female underwear in the future."

"Yes, we will." He laid me down and took my hand. I felt an upholstered cuff being fastened around my right wrist. Data repeated this on my other hand. Now both arms were tied over my head. "Are you comfortable?"

"Yes, I'm fine. It's just all new to me. I'm a bit nervous and exited, that's all. Please be careful with me. I'm a dainty and fragile little thing."

"Of course. I do not wish to cause you any pain. Are you ready?"

I took a deep breath. "Yes."

Data began with gently rubbing my right ear and the left side of my neck while he kissed the right side of my neck. I broke into giggles. "That tickles!"

"That is the plan."

His hands moved down and he brushed his fingertips and nails against the skin under my arms. I tried to break free but to no avail. The giggles went into screech range. Data reached further down, his fingers poking into my ribs and he got a startled yelp and my giggles turned into childlike laughter. I squirmed violently. He continued on by squeezing my hips and sides with one hand, the fingers of the other one dancing across my stomach. My attempt to roll over was only greeted by his hand sliding up and down my spine.

Data trapped my knees with one hand and proceeded with his attack on my thighs and the hollows of my knees. He then gripped my ankles and traced his fingers down my very, very, very sensitive soles. He stopped. After a few seconds I felt something soft and fluffy, most likely a feather, on my feet. I desperately tried to get away but there's no way to get out of an android's grip.

Data traced the feather up my body, over all my ticklish body parts until he reached my neck.

He tickled me there for a while and then stopped completely. My laughter became giggles again and finally died down. He kissed me gently on the lips.

"Rina, are you alright?"

"Yes. I'm a little out of breath but I'm fine."

"May I continue?"

My throat was too dry to say anything further, so I just nodded.

He kissed me again but more deeply, his tongue brushing against mine. Data undid the clasps on my shoulders and then on my back. His hands gathered up my breasts and his thumbs were gently stroking my nipples. A soft moan escaped me. His lips traveled down my neck to my left breast. He kissed me there before taking the sensitive nub into his mouth, sucking and swirling his tongue around it. I sighed and a small smile of pleasure crept on my lips.

He kissed and licked his way to my right breast and repeated his caresses.

His hand was kneading my thigh moving closer and closer to my crotch. He tugged at my waistband before sliding his hands inside my pants. I raised my hips and he pulled the material off my legs. He began to run one finger over my clit, eliciting another moan from me. He used all of his hand to rub against my crotch and pushed one finger into my soaking wet entrance. I gasped sharply. He removed his hand and replaced it with his tongue. My breathing and speech were broken and unsteady.

"Please … take me. I can't… I don't know if I can… I can't take it anymore."

Data lay down on top of me, though not with his full weight, his erection nudging my clit.

He readjusted his position and entered me. Then he began to move. I let out moans, cries, yelps and gasps. I was on the edge. Data noticed it as well and kissed me again.

In this moment I felt the spasms ripping through my body. My breathing became calmer and steadier. I relaxed. Data went to release me. I took off the blindfold and realized that I was crying. He came over with a really worried look in his eyes.

Before he could say anything I hugged him tightly.

"Thank you. Thank you. Thank you. I never thought I could trust someone like this again.

Not after everything what happened to me. But you were so caring and gentle, you always are.

I love you so much, more than I have ever loved someone. Merci."

I wiped my eyes and looked down sheepishly. "Sorry. I shouldn't behave like this. I'm not a teenager anymore. I'm such a mawkish thing sometimes."

"There is no need to apologize. You have a habit to hide your feelings. It is alright to let them out sometimes, no matter how old you are. I can handle it. And you should stop calling yourself a thing."

I smiled and hugged him again. "Thank you for everything. That was incredible and awesome. You are awesome."

"Thank you. I am just trying to give you the treatment that you deserve. And you deserve to be treated well."

"Do you really think so?"

"I am certain of it."

I snuggled closer. I knew that he was the right man for me. He was trustworthy and sweet.

Maybe I would marry him, when we were both emotionally ready.


	4. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

Data got to his feet with me still in his arms and carried me to the bedroom.

He lowered me carefully on the sheets and sat down, laying my feet on his lap. He removed my shoes and began to massage my feet.

"Please be careful, my feet are insanely iiiiiieeeeek!" my voice shrieked off when Data traced a finger down the center of my right foot.

"I know that," was his calm response. "What does it feel like?"

I got an idea. "Come up here."

He took off his shoes and socks and lay down face to face with me on his side. I opened his suit and pulled it down to his hips. My hand went under his shirt and I lightly stroked the small of his back. Data tensed but relaxed quickly.

"How does that feel?"

Data searched in his brain for the right words. "It is an odd sensation."

I smirked. "How so?"

"My sensors inform me about a possible danger but I also know that it is you and that you would not do this. My mind is surprised over the gentle touch. It is confusing."

My smirk grew wider. "That's in a sense what ticklishness feels like."

A half-smile crossed his features. "Hm."

I undressed down to my underwear and Data did the same. I lay in full contact with his torso, gently caressing his neck. He stroked my back, inching closer and closer to the closure of my bra. "Do you really want me to do this?"

I chose actions over words and kissed him. Data took the hint and unclasped my bra. He lightly caressed my back, his fingers barely touching my skin. The gentle touch was sending thrills down my spine. Data followed the long weal with his knuckles. I sighed with contentment. We rolled over until he looked down at me. He kissed me tenderly. His hand stroked my right cheek up to my ear. He affectionately rubbed it, not persuaded to stop by my giggles. They even increased when his hand moved to my neck and his lips started to kiss my ear. He nibbled and gently bit, driving me nuts. Data moved to kiss my neck. He put his hands everywhere on my bare skin. I gasped when I felt his finger circling my navel. He then hooked his fingers into my waistband but stopped. "Are you certain?"

I rolled my eyes. "Data, I appreciate your concern but do me a favor and shut up."

"Yes, Rina." He pulled my panties from my legs. He lay beside me and his gaze went from my head over my nude body to my toes. He traced a hand over my breasts, across my stomach to my hip. It wasn't long before I could feel his hands all over me in gentle caresses.

He started to cover every inch of my skin with light kisses. I gripped the sheets with both hands as Data kissed and licked the sensitive flesh between my thighs. I was panting.

Sensing the rate of my breathing and heartbeat, he came up and kissed my lips while rubbing my clit and the surrounding areas. My eyes rolled back into my head. He stopped before I hit the edge. My eyes were closed and I was feeling wonderful. Data took my thighs and sank into me. I hadn't noticed that he had removed his underwear. He rocked against me.

I cried out his name as I came.

After it was over, Data cradled me gently in his arms and kissed me.

I smiled, still in my dreamlike state. "That was wonderful."

"Are you feeling better?"

"Yes, much better. Thank you."

"It was a pleasure."

I stroked his cheek. "You are amazing. You call yourself an emotionless machine but you are kinder, sweeter and gentler than every so-called human. You are humane which makes you more human than anyone else." I kissed him on the lips and lay nose to nose with him. "I love you."

Data smiled his adorable half-smile. "That means a lot to me. Thank you."

I put my arms around him. "It was a pleasure."

I yawned and snuggled closer.

The last thing I heard Data say was: "Goodnight and pleasant dreams, dearest."


	5. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

I had trouble to breathe. I turned my back towards Data and lifted my hair. "Could you help me out of this, please?"

"Of course."

He untied the laces and the corsage fell to the floor. He pressed his chest against my back and slowly undid the five buttons on the front of the dress. He slid the fabric down my shoulder, kissing every inch of newly exposed skin. He did the same on the other side until the dress also lay on the floor.

His hands wandered over my sides and stomach to my breasts while he nibbled on my neck.

I giggled until he reached my breasts, kneading them gently.

_*You are not getting away that easily, Mr.!* _

I turned around in his arms, pulled his head down and kissed him. I pushed him on the bed and slowly undid his uniform front, brushing my fingers all the way down against his chest and stomach. I continued until he too only was in his underpants. I traced the contours of his chest with my fingertips until I reached his nipples. I caressed them tenderly, while I moved my lips in gentle nibs down his neck, stopping when I caught up with my hands.

"Why do you insist on doing this? I do not feel pleasure."

I raised my head from my work. "Because we have discovered that you can get 'aroused' like any other man without activating your sexuality program consciously. I only wish to treat you like I would treat you if you were human. I want you to experience the true meaning of making love."

"You call it that, knowing that I am incapable of love?"

"Yep. I believe I feel enough for the two of us. Quit complaining."

"I am not complaining. I merely…" I silenced him with a kiss.

I went further down his body to his hips then pulled his underwear down his legs.

My gaze left his face and moved over his naked body. "Your father did a wonderful job. You are so unbelievably handsome."

"Thank you. You look beautiful as well."

"Merci, danke, I mean thanks." I groaned and smacked my forehead. "Damn language-switching."

"It is unimportant. I understand French as well as German."

I smiled at him. "Thanks."

I kissed him again and got my hand between his legs. Data closed his eyes, concentrating on the sensations of my soft caresses. I kissed his neck, his chest, his stomach and then replaced my hand with my tongue. I knew pretty well that he was created with extra sensitivity in this area. I enjoyed doing this. It surprised even me. The first time I did fellatio it was forced.

With Data it was a complete turn-around. He was understanding and never forced anything. He didn't even expect me to try pleasuring him which made it even better in a strange way.

While I was busy with worshipping his penis I could feel the reward for my efforts – his erection.

I came up again for a kiss. Data took over, rolling me onto my back and looking down at me.

"You are a very strange woman. You are endlessly confusing, full of surprises but no less intriguing and remarkable."

He kissed my neck and further down. He gently sucked my nipples, listening to my soft moans and cries. He kissed his way down to my waistband and removed my underwear. He touched my clitoris and I gave a very sharp gasp. I had not been unaffected during the whole evening. On the contrary. I was aroused beyond believe.

"The amount of vaginal secretion is very high. How can you be in such an extreme state of arousal?"

I blushed. "Well, you're a very attractive man. Only thinking about what we do in here is enough to arouse me. I have thought of you quite often during the last week and Perlagan isn't the place to excuse yourself for a private moment. I'm a little wound-up."

Data raised a brow. "Interesting, but may I ask, 'private moment'?"

I chuckled. "Never mind."

"Very well." And with that Data buried his head between my thighs and began to drive me completely crazy. I repeatedly gasped and moaned.

Data changed his position and entered me, his action followed by a loud outcry of his name.

It didn't take him long to finish me off.

He lay beside me, watching my face closely.

"Oh. My. Gosh. That… was… incredible," I told him breathlessly.

"I am very pleased to hear that. I am glad that I am sufficient to please you."

I stared at him. "Sufficient? Please me? Data, you have a talent for understatements. What you are doing to me is completely breathtaking, mind-blowing and amazing sex. I'm one lucky girl to have you by my side and..." I smirked. "…in bed with me."

"Thank you, Rina. It means much to me to hear you saying this."

"Anytime, hon." I yawned. "Sorry."

"You should stop apologizing all the time. You are tired. Get some sleep. I will still be here in the morning."

"You're right." I got up and got ready for bed. Data did the same. Dressed in PJs and nightgown respectively we slipped under the covers together. I snuggled closer to him and he put an arm around me.

Only a few moments later I was asleep in Data's arms with my head against his chest.


	6. Chapter 31

Night of confessions

* * *

Chapter 31

"Are you sure you're functioning correctly?"

Data looked at me in surprise. "I believe I have said that…"

I came closer and put my arms around his neck. "Maybe we should run a few tests on some of your subroutines."

"Which subroutines do you…?" I cut him off with a kiss. Data soon understood which program I meant and let me lead him into the bedroom, returning my kiss.

The doors had barely closed when I pushed Data on the bed and stood before him. Earlier I had showered and put on a royal-blue satin blouse and a dark-blue pencil skirt.

I slowly pulled the hem out of my skirt and undid the buttons on my blouse one by one. I let the smooth fabric slide from my shoulders onto the floor. Data watched me with a raised brow but also very curious. I unbuttoned my skirt, slid the zipper down and let it also drop to the ground. I closed my eyes as I took out the hair slide, letting my long hair down to my mid-thighs. I opened my eyes slowly, casting him a seductive glance. Data had sat up and I came over with slow steps, my hips swinging slightly. I fell to my knees and began with his boots and socks. That accomplished I opened the front of his uniform, pulled him to a stand and pushed it down to his ankles where he stepped out of it. In gripped the hem of his shirt and pulled it over his head. I made him sit down again and sat down on his lap, each of my legs next to each of his hips. I reached behind me and, with a particular smile on my lips, unclasped my bra and threw it into the nearest corner. I pressed my breasts against his bare chest and kissed him. His hands began to travel up and down my back before he rolled us over, looking down at me.

I grinned. "I've always wanted to try that."

"It is quite effective." He caressed my right ear and then moved his fingertips down to my neck.

I gritted my teeth, suppressing a giggle. "You are going to drive me crazy if you aren't careful."

"What tells you that that is not my intention?" he asked and continued stroking my neck.

I began to squirm and tried to keep his hand still with my shoulder but didn't succeed.

"Why are you so sensitive right here?"

"To make the bonding-ritual much more painful."

Data frowned. "I do not understand."

"When a vampire is hungry he bites here," I traced my fingers lightly over his neck, starting right underneath his left ear. "And if he wants to bond he bites his victim here." I pulled him down a little and moved in gentle bites from his right ear all the way down his neck, letting him feel my fangs but not enough to actually cause skin damage.

"It does not hurt you when I do this, does it?" he asked me worriedly.

I chuckled. "No, the way you do it feels gloriously pleasurable and very arousing to me and any other female vampire and to me it also…" I squirmed more violently when Data proceeded with torturing me. "…tickles like crazy and drives me completely nuts."

Data didn't reply. Instead he gently nibbled and bit my neck. A high-pitched squeak escaped me and despite my efforts I broke into giggles.

He showed some mercy and moved lower. He gently pinched my nipples, making me moan softly. He bent his head and I closed my eyes as I felt his lips and tongue on my skin. His hand sneaked into my panties and I reacted with a sharp gasp. He got rid of my pants and pushed one finger inside me. He pulled out and stroked the same finger over my clit. The added lubrication made the sensations stronger and I felt like I was going to lose my mind.

I didn't notice what Data did until I felt the tip of his tongue teasing my clit. All I could get out were small whimpers. My body started quivering and Data took this as his cue to finish me off. He quickly removed his briefs and penetrated me. The tension moved higher and higher with each thrust until I came asunder with an outcry of intense pleasure and relieve.

I needed some time to catch my breath. "Thanks."

Data lay next to me and looked into my eyes. "You are welcome."

I snuggled closer to him and he put his arms around me. "I should congratulate your creator. He did a great job in programming you." I kissed his lips.

"Thank you. You did a great job in repairing me. I have never met a woman with such a high intelligence level. How could you remember all of my technical data?"

I lowered my gaze. I could feel myself blushing. "You'll think I'm crazy."

Data tilted his head. "Why should I think that?"

I swallowed. "Because the reason for my technical and mathematical skills is an information processing and perception disorder in my brain." At his questioning look I added: "I'm autistic. I remember everything I read, see, hear, etc., can solve complex calculations in my head in a matter of seconds, I believe you get the point. I have been through many therapies, that's why it's hard to detect for others." I sighed. "Sorry that I didn't tell you."

"You do not need to be sorry. I understand. Why should I think you are crazy? What you describe is perfectly normal for me."

I snorted. "No offence, but your brain is a computer. It's normal for you but most people don't get the difference between having autism and being a psychopath. I can be a perfectly normal woman."

"I know the difference and I do not believe you are crazy. I do not care about any mental disorders. You are the woman I wish to be with, 'no matter what'."

I sighed, relieved. "Thanks. Somehow I always confess things like that when I'm in bed with you. Could you keep this quiet? It's one of my best kept secrets and I'd like it if it stays that way."

"Of course."

I stretched and yawned. "Thanks, hon."

"No problem. You should get some sleep."

I gave a mocked salute. "Aye, sir." I curled against him and closed my eyes. "Good night, Data."

He pulled the blanket up. "Pleasant dreams, Rina."

* * *

I hope you liked it. Please review.


	7. Chapter 35

Chapter 35

I woke up early. Tomorrow I was officially back on duty. I wanted to spend this day with Data. He had worked a night shift because I had insisted.

I heard the doors but gave no sign of being awake. I just lay on my stomach with my head on my crossed arms.

I heard his careful steps and I felt him sitting down on the other side of the bed. He slowly pulled the blanket down and traced the contours of my shoulder blades with his fingertips.

It wasn't long before I felt his lips next to my ear. "I know that you are not sleeping."

I turned my head and smiled. "Guilty as charged. Good morning, hon. How was your shift?"

"Good morning. It was nothing out of the extraordinary. Did you sleep well?"

"Yes but it's still too early to get up."

"You do not have to. You are still relieved of duty." He caressed my back and I closed my eyes with a sigh. "I like that."

He said nothing and started kissing my shoulder blades and the space between them. I stiffened a little when he slowly pulled the straps of my gown down.

"Is something wrong?"

I blushed and sat up. "I…, no. I just don't know if I can do this."

Data gave me a look of understanding. "It is alright. I did not hurt you?"

"No. I'm not sure. Somehow I don't want you to stop but I'm not ready to really have sex. Sorry."

"For what are you apologizing? It is alright. If you do not wish to stop, from my knowledge of female anatomy I know that I do not necessarily have to penetrate you to give you pleasure. If you wish I shall continue. If at any point you want me to stop just tell me and I will. Alright?"

I smiled and nodded. He kissed my neck and divested me of my gown. I lay back down on my stomach and he caressed and kissed my back. I squirmed and giggled when his fingers found the small of my back.

"It would seem that I am not the only one who is sensitive in this spot."

He went down my legs to my feet. He held my ankles tightly between his arm and his side and traced his fingers down my soles. I shrieked and tried to escape. Soon I only had a pillow to muffle my laughter. He let go. "Roll over."

I did as I was told and was rewarded by him tickling my sides and stomach. He moved to my ribs and further up. He kissed my lips, occasionally brushing my breasts. He went more focused and circled the nipple of my right breast before cupping my breast and rubbing his thumb over my nipple in circular motions. I moaned and reached up, holding his hand against my chest with a smile. I rolled my eyes to tell him non-verbally what he was doing to me.

Data understood and half-smiled. I let go of his hand and wrapped my arms around his neck, pulling him down for another kiss. He reached down and caressed my other breast in the same fashion. He leaned my head back and kissed my neck, causing me to giggle again.

"You must really like tickling me."

"You have a beautiful laugh, I cannot get enough of. And you being as extremely ticklish as you are is quite helpful in this area."

He kissed my collar-bone, down to my chest. He gently licked my nipples and moved further down. His light kisses on my belly made me chuckle. It did not take long for him to undress me completely. He spread my legs and after one last look at my face bent his head. I cried out, gripping the sheets with both hands.

"What about you?" I asked, my voice a helpless whimper.

Data looked up. "You do not have to try to please me today. However, if you wish to undress me, I will not stop you."

I pulled him up and got him out of his uniform quickly. I stopped at the waistband of his briefs. Data sensed my hesitation, took my hands in his and led them up to his chest, where he held them against the area where his 'heart' was.

"It is alright if you do not wish to go further. I wish you to remember this, Rina: I would never make you do something you are uncomfortable with. I would never force you to do anything you do not wish to do. I care too deeply for you. Do you understand?"

I nodded with a touched smile. I stroked his cheek. "Thank you. I love you, Data."

He kissed my palm. "You are welcome. Let us finish it, shall we?"

I swallowed but nodded. He shifted our positions until his arms were wrapped around me from behind, his legs trapping one of mine. He caressed my nipples again with his fingers while he pressed kiss after kiss to my neck. He continued with one hand, altering between my breasts, his other hand moving slowly down until…

I arched my back and gasped. Data held me in a way that did not allow much movement so he could slowly tease me into oblivion. My breath went rapidly. I lost more and more control over myself. All that came out of my mouth were involuntary sounds. My hips bucked against his hand as I reached orgasm.

He let me go. I turned around and rested my head against his shoulder, relaxing slightly.

Data stroked my back. "Perhaps we should do this more often. It seems that you take great pleasure from it."

I chuckled weakly. "Something's telling me that I may not survive that."

He kissed me. "As long as you enjoyed it, it is an option."

"Believe me. 'Enjoy' is a big understatement."

"That is all that counts."

* * *

The T-rated part of this chapter is coming soon when I have some ideas.


	8. Happy Birthday, Melli!

Chapter 37

When he stripped her of her dress she smiled, because she knew what was going on.

"How could you possibly forget about something like that?"

"You're right. I was thinking of it the whole time", he said and closed his eyes in thrill when she got rid of his shirt. He wrapped his arms around Melanie's half naked body and kissed her deeply. They moved through the room and bumped rather rough in the wall. She turned so that he was leaning against the wall. He reached behind her as good as he could and opened her bra. With the other he put his hand under the seam of her panties.

"Stay still", she said and let her hand move from his head over his body to his hips. When she pulled down his pants he looked at her at bit puzzled, but she just smiled at him confidently.

"Trust me! You'll enjoy it." She also pulled down his underpants. His penis was already stiff and Wesley's breath grew heavier. She got on her knees and put his penis in her mouth. It was obvious that he never had such an experience before. She let her tongue circle around his penis and moved her head back and forth to stimulate him. She could feel that he was arousing quickly. She looked up and saw that his hand moved from the wall to her head and then she felt his hand at the back of her neck caressing her ears and neck. It took not very long until he had an orgasm.

"How was it?" she asked and got up again. He was panting, but smiling.

"I've heard of it, but I'd never imagined it so wonderful." She kissed him and pulled him to the bed. After just a few moments he recovered and he placed his hand between her thighs. He stripped of her panties and went with his fingers from her foot to her intimate area.

"Oh, wow, I didn't know that you liked it, too", he said and gently rubbed her clitoris with his thump.

"Of course I liked it and I like this too. Please don't stop." He placed his other hand over her boobs and let his fingers play around with her nipples. They hardened instantly and she felt her arousal spreading through her body.

"Please take me!" she gasped and wrapped her arms around his back. It was amazing to see that his penis was stiff again and it easily slipped in her wet vagina. She inhaled sharply when her hymen ripped apart, but it wasn't as painful as she expected it to be. Just a few seconds later the small pain was gone and instead she was reaching with her lower body towards Wesley's. He was lying over her and with his mouth he caressed her boobs and neck. She also wrapped her legs around his butt and pushed it deeper in her. He was pushing in a moderate speed and she relaxed a bit and enjoyed the new feelings. However, after a few minutes his speed fastened up and his hand went from her side to her clitoris. Just after a few seconds it gave her the rest and was gasping under the waves of an orgasm. Her vagina was convulsing around his penis and she felt his ejaculation deep in her body. With a heavy moan he pushed his penis a last time in her before he let it slip out.

She was still breathing heavily and she felt her lower body relaxing again. Wesley was lying next to her also breathing heavily.

"That was amazing. You really know how to defraud a woman of her mind", she said and rolled on her side and play with a strand of his hair.

"You're not that bad yourself, either. By the way, I talked to your foster-mother and she agreed that you can stay with me over night."

"I'm glad to hear that. I wouldn't want to sneak through corridors that late at night." She got up a bit and cuddled herself under his blanket. He followed her and hugged her under the blanket. After a few minutes the remains of her orgasm vanished and exhaustion was spreading from her legs to the rest of her body and she could see that Wesley was very tired, too. She closed her eyes and buried her head between his arm and chest. He was already asleep and just moments later she found herself in her dreams.


	9. Anniversary (Between Chapter 38 and 39)

"Data, what are you doing?"

I knew we were walking down a corridor but Data had me blindfolded so I couldn't see anything.

"I wish to surprise you. I will lead you. Trust me."

"I do. I'm just not used to not knowing my surroundings."

Data only responded by giving my shoulders a gentle squeeze.

After a few moments we reached our destination. Data told me to stay still and I heard him typing something on a panel – were we in front of a holodeck?

Doors hissed open and he shoved me into the room.

He stepped behind me and untied the blindfold. When I opened my eyes I saw what he had programmed.

"The campus of Starfleet Academy."

"The place where we first met," Data confirmed.

I looked around, my lips curling more and more into a wide smile.

"Do you like it?"

I turned my head to look at him and showed him my smile. Then I stepped closer to him, put my arms around his neck and kissed him.

"It's wonderful, just the right place. Happy first anniversary, hon."

He kissed my lips gently. "Happy anniversary. I am glad you like it."

"I love it. Just like I love you." Another deep kiss followed.

I pulled away. We should spare some of this for later.

Data held out his arm. "There is something else."

I hooked my arms through his and we walked together to my former office. My eyes lit up.

The table was set up for a dinner with candles. He pulled the chair out for me and then sat down on the other side of the table.

I looked at the food he had prepared. I picked up the chopsticks.

"Sushi? Data, how did you know that?"

"I overheard a conversation between Caro and you where you told her about going out and that when you ate together you ordered sushi. Did I do it right?"

I smiled. "You did more than right. It's perfect. Thanks."

I reached over and caressed his cheek lovingly. We began eating and chatting about the last time we had sat here.

"You have a special way of arguing."

I laughed. "Why? Because of the biology book or because of the quotation from the German Basic Law?"

"Both. What I appreciated most was that you treated like a real person."

I took his hands in mine. "Because you _are _a real person in accordance with the law. And you always were to me."

I walked around the table and sat down on his lap, hugging him.

Data reached up and stroked my cheek with the back of his hand. I tilted my head, nuzzled the tip of my nose against his hand and kissed it lightly.

He raised his other hand and took out the hairpins. Then he ran his fingers through my hair.

My eyes closed and I leaned into his hand, purring. He took a small strand of my hair and tickled my right ear.

"Data, stop! That tickles! You're driving me crazy," I giggled.

He kissed my neck. "No offence, but it would be much easier to find a spot where you are not ticklish."

I looked away sheepishly. "I know."

Data looked at me with concern. "What is wrong?"

"It...It's just so…embarrassing."

"Why? I am fully aware of the reaction I cause by doing this. You do realize that I do this on purpose because I know for certain that you like it?"

I nodded. "I'm not used to someone being that interested in my preferences."

"Rina, I am interested in them because I care about you and I want to make you feel good."

I smiled and kissed him deeply. "What does your programming know about 'making out'?"

Data got serious. "Are you certain you wish this? Are you ready?"

I kissed him again. "I'm more than ready. I want you," I whispered against his lips.

He nodded and stood up with me still in his arms. I laughed in delight as he carried me all the way back to our quarters, not putting me down before we reached our bed.

We removed our shoes and lay down, he slightly over me. Kiss after kiss was shared, each with more passion than the one before.

I felt Data's hands on the back of my head and on my stomach. It slid further up and he carefully cupped my breast.

As I responded with opening his uniform he grew braver and slid his hand under my clothing.

We moved on like this until we were both naked.

Soon our hands were all over each other. Data gently pushed me down and bent over. His lips briefly visited my ear and my neck before moving to my breasts. I moaned quietly when I felt his tongue on my nipple and then on the other one.

He did this for a while and his hand probed lower. I spread my legs, giving him permission to continue.

I gasped as his fingers made contact with my clit.

He had me panting heavily when he pulled away and kissed me passionately. He kissed and nibbled his way down to the most sensitive area on my body.

I couldn't help but cry out as he teased me like this.

He came up to kiss me again, not removing his hand from between my thighs.

He looked into my eyes. "May I try something?"

I nodded and shrieked as Data sped up his finger's movement upon my clit. His hand was almost vibrating.

"Where did you learn that?" I pressed out.

"I read it in some earth literature. But unlike humans I do not need anything else but my hand."

"Lucky me…Aaaaaaagh."

Data took the opportunity and entered me, not stopping the stimulation.

"Data, I…"

"Let go, dearest. Let go."

That I did. I let myself drown in this wonderful, powerful feeling.

He pulled out slowly and stroked my hair. "Are you alright?"

I smiled and nodded. I kissed him.

"Yes. I'm sorry for making you wait for so long."

"You do not have to apologize. I understand the reasons."

I caressed his cheek and gave him a gentle kiss.

"I love you."


End file.
